Technology called BLE (Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy) is known. BLE is an enhanced technology of Bluetooth (registered trademark) which is a wireless communication technology for short distance, and BLE enables extremely power-efficient communication. A service for distributing a coupon by using BLE technology is available. In the service, a transmitter for transmitting an advertisement using BLE is placed in a location such as a store, and by activating a predetermined application program in a smartphone that has detected the advertisement, the coupon is received by the smartphone.
An example of conventional technique utilizing BLE is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As a transmitter or a receiver supporting BLE is assumed to communicate with each other within a short distance of 15 to 20 meters, it is difficult for a receiver (such as a smartphone) to receive a radio wave transmitted from a transmitter at a remote location. Further, as a radiation pattern of a radio wave emitted from a transmitter is omnidirectional, it is difficult for a receiver to detect a direction in which the transmitter is positioned.